The Murder of Phil Mitchell
by rachel-jessica-evans
Summary: Phil Mitchell believes he has it all but as his 'perfect' family falls apart around him and as Phil begins to anger more and more Walford Residents he pushes one too far and ends up dead. A long story awaits.
1. Chapter 1

**I've put my Chris Slater story on hold for now as I have hit a wall with ideas for it; I don't know if I'll continue. I've started this story and have a lot of ideas for it; it's going to be a story with a lot of twists and turns and it is going to involve A LOT of characters with some returnees being thrown in along the way**

**Chapter One**

Phil Mitchell had it all; or at least what he thought having it all was. Phil had landed on his feet after a few dodgy months; Phil was a very arrogant man and believed that he was the only man that could go from such a low to such a high in a few months. Now he had everything he ever wanted, a family that feared and respected him at the same time. Sue he had a bit of a blip with the Glenda situation but he knew Shirley inside out, he knew she wouldn't leave him. She had nothing else; she'd be nothing without him.

Phil's domineering presence over troublesome son Ben and surrogate son Jay proved he was a force to be reckoned with in Phil's own arrogant opinion. Fear was the best way of parenting; Phil had been terrified of his dad Eric and Eric had been terrified of his father so it was only logical that Ben and Jay feared Phil. Phil did love them, in his own little way. They were useful Ben was the intelligent one he could sort out all the paperwork that just flew over Phil's head and Jay was athletic and good with his hands and was more of the son Phil had hoped for

Shirley wasn't the trophy wife Phil had always hoped for; she hadn't the glamour that Sharon had and couldn't nearly match the class of Kathy Beale. She beat Kate hands down; but Kate had been the biggest regret of Phil's life and that includes getting involved with loopy Lisa Fowler. Phil could settle with Shirley, she'd do his shirts and breakfast and be the hands on parent to the boys.

It wasn't just Shirley, Ben and Jay that Phil's ironed fist ruled over. The rest of the Mitchells were under Phil's tyrant eye. Phil liked and respected his cousin Ronnie, she was useful to him and together they had put the Mitchells firmly back on the Walford map following the fire at the queen vic. Ronnie had her own life with Jack and her new baby and Phil was happy for her, he had no reason to interfere in her life. Her sister Roxy on the other hand; she was of no use to Phil whatsoever. He just saw her as a thick slapper; which to be fair she was. Billy was a loser; always had been and always will be but when called upon Billy would deliver no issues

Phil's power extended further beyond The Mitchell families; Kat and Alfie Moon were running his pub for him and Phil always emphasised that it was HIS pub not there's. He had sympathy for the recently bereaved couple but only to a certain extent; his sympathy would fast run out if they had a "off day" and shut the Vic. Phil could just look at Ian and Jane Beale and the weasel would squirm; Phil had respect for Jane and admired her for staying with Ian for as long as she had but he also considered her an idiot. Phil was the unofficial King of the Square once again; but as perceptive as Phil was he could not see the cracks bubbling underneath the surfaces

Looking back, it all started one night in April when Jay announced he and Abi Branning had begun dating. Jay had a nerve; he knew very well how Ben felt towards the young Branning girl but still her persevered with her completely selfishly and blocking out Ben's feelings. Phil would of said something to Jay, but Jay knew of Phil's affair with Sharon and this was much the same situation and Phil did not want to appear hypocritical.

"How could you" said Ben pushing the elder boy down to the ground and punching him in the lip. Jay looked up with venom in his eyes; he wiped the blood from his chin and picked up the tooth which had been knocked out "I told you how I felt about Abi" said Ben kicking Jay in the stomach. Billy and Julie held Ben back

"Well excuse me for not believing you" said Jay picking himself up and clutching his stomach "I thought you were covering it up."

"Covering what up" said Ben trying to break free of Billy's grasps "What Jay"

"You said all that to cover up" said Jay pointing at Ben "To cover up, the fact that you're gay". It was almost like Jay was taunting Ben into saying he was gay. Ben really went for Jay but Billy managed to keep hold of him.

Phil looked on; sitting and thinking. The first crack in his 'perfect' family had risen to the surface. Phil was much like his uncle Archie; he needed to be in control constantly. He needed to smooth over this mess and the only way of doing this was to get Jay and Abi Branning apart from one another


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Attempting to smooth over the cracks between Ben and Jay was not as easier as Phil had believed; Jay reckoned that he was in love with Abi. Meanwhile since the argument Ben had become somewhat of a recluse shutting himself in his room and refusing to eat or drink; Phil put it down to the Jay and Abi situation but Shirley reckoned it was a lot more

"Are you gonna tell me what's up" said Shirley sitting on the landing and knocking on Ben's door "Your dad aint here; he's out. Just tell me what's wrong". To Shirley's surprise Ben unlocked the door and let her in

"It's about what Jay said" said Ben sitting down on his bed

"About Abi" said Shirley, she was struggling to remember exactly what had been said

"No. Not Abi" said Ben "I'm not jealous over Abi... I'm jealous... I'm jealous of her not Jay"

"What do you mean" said Shirley sitting down next to him

"I think I love Jay" said Ben with tears pouring from his eyes "I've had these feelings for a while; they come whenever I see him. Whenever he walks into a room I get butterflies. That's why I've been lashing out. I'm gay, Shirley, and I'm in love with the boy who is supposed to be my brother". Shirley pulled the teen into a hug

"Please don't tell dad" begged Ben

"He deserves the truth" said Shirley

"He deserves nothing" said Ben "Not after what he did to you"

Meanwhile, Phil noticed that his businesses were suffering he was in debt. He needed cash and quickly; Ryan couldn't steal any cars or money as he was away as it was and Jay couldn't be trusted with such a big task. Phil went through his mobile and found the number of Connor Stanley a boy he used to employ but Phil had quickly learnt he could not be trusted

But Phil was desperate he needed cash and quickly

"Connor. Its Phil Mitchell here" said Phil leaving a message for the boy "I'm offering you a second chance here Connor. If you're interested call me back and the job will be yours". Phil sincerely hoped that Connor would accept; Connor would need the work it wasn't like he had any other offers with his record

Ian Beale's life had taken a downward spiral; Jane had admitted to not loving him anymore and had left the family home leaving Ian with just Bobby. Phil glorified in the fact that he got off relatively free for his affair with Glenda whilst Ian had payed the ultimate price. Ian began drinking buy himself; he had nothing. Bobby's little heart was broken and Ian barely noticed him the boy was becoming neglected. One night after Bobby had put himself to bed for the seventh night in a row Ian was intrigued by a ring on the doorbell.

Opening the door Ian found his battered and bruised son Peter standing on the front step; Ian was alarmed by his son's appearance. His once handsome face was covered with cuts and bruises and both his eyes were black. He had a bandaged wrist concerned Ian took his son's arm and led him into the house

"You said you were staying with Nana Williams" said Ian wiping Peter's blood from his face "Where the hell have you been"

"I went there. But Lucy didn't want to know. She never went to meet Nana Williams; Nana Williams died seven years ago" Ian was shocked

"So, what's happened to Lucy" asked Ian

"Found that Leon and shacked up with him" said Peter "She's pregnant again and living in some horrible council flat"

"So, where have you been" said Ian trying to pull his son into a hug. Peter lent back as Ian went towards him; it was clear Peter had not totally forgiven his father yet

"Streets" said Peter "The odd bedsit; I began working for this guy called Jody" Ian smirked at the man's name; he could be dreadfully immature for a 41-year old man "He payed me to do a few jobs for him here and there. I got into some debt with him and his cronies beat me up; I had nowhere to go so I came back here"

"To the place you were forced to leave" said Ian "Why"

"Three reasons" said Peter "One to see Bobby and Jane, two as I literally could not have gone anywhere else and third revenge on Phil Mitchell... He drove me out and now I want revenge". Ian was concerned about his son's change in behaviour. Peter had once been so kind and caring but now he seemed unhinged. He'd turned into some kind of sociopath; there had been quite a lot of physical change as well. Peter looked withdrawn and ill; however he was a lot more muscular than before.

On the other side of Albert Square Abi and Jay were having sex for the first time; they wanted the whole world to know and understand their love. You wouldn't have known it but the countdown to the end of Phil Mitchell's life had begun and it was due to speed up rapidly


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The two teenagers had never felt any emotion as strong as this; except for Jay who had felt grief many times in his life before. Snuggling up in Abi's bed the teenager out her head on her boyfriend chest they were the happiest they had ever been in there entire lives. Life hadn't exactly been a bed of roses for either although Abi's upbringing was near paradise when compared to Jay's. They didn't have that much in common but they respected eachother's differences. Abi was a dreamer and wanted to get away from Walford whilst Jay was perfectly happy in his little routine; Abi and Jay knew they would have to cross that bridge eventually but for now they were just intent on loving eachother

It was 5.30am and Jay snook out of the Branning's house and made his way back to the Mitchells. He opened the door to find Roxy sitting at the kitchen table trying to get Amy to sleep.

"Dirty stop out" Roxy said as Jay sat down next to her "Been with that Abi"

"Yes, if you must know" said Jay making a funny face at Amy who laughed

"She's such a lovely girl" said Roxy "God knows what she sees in you; hurt her and I'll rip your balls off"

"Ooooh scared" said Jay "I'm not gonna hurt Abi". Ben opened the kitchen door and muttered something about a glass of milk but really he had come down because he had been worried about Jay all night and wanted to make sure he was OK. Shirley had reluctantly agreed to keep schtum about Ben's crush on Jay; Ben was terrified of how Phil would take the news

Ben, Roxy and Jay were not the only square residents up at this time; across the square Peter hadn't slept at all. Ian had been spying on him all night to make sure he was OK; Ian was rubbish spy he was so obvious. Bobby positively beamed at the sight of Peter and after Peter took Bobby to school he decided to confront his father over the state in which things had gone

"Bobby smelt like he hasn't washed in week" said Peter cornering his father who was about to leave to open the chippy "He looks neglected; he looks how me and Lucy used to whenever you were in-between wives"

"Oh here we go" sighed Ian with a frustrated tone "The bad dad argument; you don't actually realise how much I've done for you"

"Yeah. When you have a woman around to do all the hands on parenting" said Peter "After mum, Mel and Laura left you were a mess. Do you know what I remember of my childhood dad? Pat and Auntie Pauline. They raised me and Lucy; you took over when you found a new bint to shack up with and then when she finally realised what you were like and ran a mile me and Lucy were shipped back off to distant relatives"

"You loved your Auntie Pauline" said Ian taking a bite of an apple

"You're missing the point" said Peter "Did you ever think about what you were putting me and Lucy through? No wonder Steven turned out as loopy as he did; no wonder Lucy went off the rails."

"I had high hopes for you once" said Ian cruelly

"Becuase I was like you" said Peter "I wanted the best for myself, you were moulding me into a mini you and when I finally realised what you were like what did I do? That's right I legged it, I legged it as far away from the square"

"You legged it because you pushed Glenda Mitchell down the stairs" said Ian "Because Phil Mitchell left you with no other choice"

"That's true" said Peter "And he is who I'm seeing next"

Connor Stanley was alarmed when he heard Phil's voicemail; of course he was going to take the job. He needed the money and being back in Albert Square would mean he was closer to Carol Jackson. Phil was surprised to see Connor and was very keen to emphasise the importance but Phil realised early on that the money would not be enough to keep his head above the water; his businesses were going down. Bracing himself Phil went into the Vic to tell Kat and Alfie that they would soon have to vacate

"You can't do this" said Kat reading the notice "We're settled here"

"I'm sorry, really I am" said Phil "But there's nothing I can do"

"Well you should've done something sooner" said Alfie angrily; Alfie never got angry "We're homeless now"

"Not if I can raise some cash and fast" said Phil

"So, how are you gonna do that" asked Kat "Alfie can help"

"Whoa darling" said Alfie

"It's the roof over our heads Alfie" said Kat "The roof from over Shenice's head". Kat and Alfie had recently been granted full custody of Shenice Quinn following the death of Shenice's mother Martina from an overdose. Alfie agreed to help Phil raise the cash and quickly with help from Connor


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Just as Jay thought he finally had a normal life an out of the blue phone call turned that on his head; it turned out he had a sister. She was 18 and called Eve; she was Jase's daughter that Jase never knew he had. Eve's mum had died and now Jay was her last remaining family and she had been trying to track him down for 2 years and found out he lived in Albert Square through his old care home. Jay was looking forward to Eve; just because the Mitchells had accepted him as one of their own didn't mean he was one and Jay occasionally felt left out

Eve and Jay met for the first time that afternoon in the cafe and instantly bonded; a jealous Ben looked on worried that Jay would leave for good. Abi also seemed to have had her doubts about Jay meeting Eve but a bout of ill health had forced her to stay at home so she sent Ben and Lauren to spy instead.

"So how long ago did dad die" asked Eve as they finally turned on to the subject of their dad

"About three years now" said Jay "He weren't in my life for long though; I only knew him a year"

"Longer than I did" said Eve studying the photo of Jase that Jay had given to her. "Good looking bloke, I can see where we get our looks from. My mum was a right munter"

"What happened to her" said Jay "How was your childhood"

"Pretty crap" said Eve "Just went from bedsit to bedsit whenever mum lost her job; she was addicted to crack cocaine, what about your mum"

"She raised me until I was 10" said Jay; he'd gone over this story so many times "She died; then my Nan died and I came here to live with my granddad Burt and then one day out of the blue our dad appeared"

"Do you still see your granddad" said Eve

"When I can" said Jay "He moved back up north"

Jay and Eve instantly hit it off and Eve began visiting her little brother more and more. Meanwhile; Abi was alone in her bedroom crying. She was a bit late and confided in Lauren about her and Jay having sex. Lauren bought her sister a pregnancy test; it had come back positive. The Branning sisters thought it best to keep quiet for a while.

As Jay gained a sister; Peter felt the loss of one. He was ready to confront Phil but he wished Lucy was with him; she'd stood up to him a few times before. Phil was clearly shocked to see the Beale lad

"I thought I told you never to show your face around here again" said Phil; his face had gone as red as tomato

"You don't own the square" Peter shouted back "You can't just ban people here and there"

"Now you either leave or I'm going to call the police" said Phil shoving a wrench towards Peter's face

"I don't think so" said Peter pushing Phil backwards "You see; I know I didn't push Glenda; Glenda knows I didn't push her. But I've got a pretty good idea who did"

"And who's that then" said Phil aggressively stepping towards Peter "Who pushed Glenda"

"Precious little Ben" said Peter "Precious little sociopathic Ben; I tell you what you've really messed the poor kid up"

Phil could've smacked Peter there and then but managed to stop himself. Peter said he wouldn't say anything as long as Phil kept out of his way. "Kat, I cannot believe you signed me up for this" said Alfie. It was the night of the robbery and Phil, Connor and Alfie were preparing in the archers

"Look, Phil needs the money" said Kat; she was holding Shenice's hand "And the sooner he gets it the better and we don't have the roof taken from over our heads"

"Come on we're gonna be late" Phil shouted from his car. Kat kissed Alfie on the cheek and waved goodbye with Shenice. The robbery was at a factory in some secluded area; it looked run down but according to Phil it was still in buisness and had lots of money stashed away

As the three men were leaving the building the alarms began setting off; Phil and Connor chucked the stuff and ran off. Alfie was pushed to the ground by Phil who knew if he was caught he'd get a life prison sentence and so would Connor; Alfie had to be the scape goat. Alfie was eventually bailed out by Michael but was angry at Phil for risking his freedom. That was the last thing Alfie Moon would ever do for Phil Mitchell. Kat was annoyed by Alfie's stubbornness but never the less went along with Alfie walking out of the Vic in protest

Now in the dingy flat at the back of the Chip Shop; Kat looked and what Phil had gotten them into. She was glad she and Alfie had left in protest


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Alfie couldn't believe how messed up his life had become purely because of one man; in a day he'd lost his job, home and dignity and now was living in a dingy chip shop flat with Kat and Shenice. Alfie liked Shenice and thought she was a nice kid but had serious reservations about him and Kat being her full time parents; it was like Kat was trying to replace Tommy and that just wasn't possible. Kat blamed herself for the situation but Alfie told her that he was angry with Phil not her

"Alfie, were are you going" said Kat chasing her husband threw the market

"I'm just gonna see Phil" said Alfie not making eye contact with his wife

"Like that's going to do us any good" said Kat "Just leave it Alfie; we've lost the Vic. It's gone"

Alfie felt he had let his family down and reluctantly went job hunting with Kat but could not find anything; they were really screwed now. Shenice was starting school in two weeks and they hadn't got her any uniform; any books or shoes they needed some cash and fast. Phil outright refused to give Alfie any sort of job in his "empire" as far as he was concerned Alfie had ruined the robbery and now Phil's businesses were sure to fail

Abi and Lauren were seriously worried about Abi's pregnant; neither dared say anything to anyone. Abi wasn't worried about how Tanya, Greg or even Max would react she was terrified that Jay would run a mile if he found out. She could not tell him something like that; he was not emotionally mature enough to deal with it. Jay had barely noticed Abi recently however; he had been too focused on getting to know Eve. They had so much in common and one afternoon Jay took Eve to Jase's grave so she could "meet" her father

"You never knew about me" said Eve kneeling at her father's grave "I'm Eve; Karen's daughter. Don't worry about Jay; I'm here to look after him now"

Eve began to cry for the man she had never met and Jay escorted her from the graveyard touching his father's grave with affection as he left.

"How come your last name's Mitchell" said Eve breaking a long silence in the cab "It said on his grave that his surname was Dyer; why is yours Mitchell"

"They're the family that look after me" said Jay "They were really welcoming to me; I didn't change it immediately it took a few years"

"So, then you just decided out of the blue to wipe our dad from your memory" said Eve angrily "Pretend he never existed"

"No, it wasn't like that" said Jay "They offered; I accepted. I didn't feel like an official Mitchell; I felt like an outsider"

"What and changing your name made you official" shouted Eve "That just makes it official on paper; you never will be one of them"

"I am one of them" said Jay "As far as I'm concerned; who the hell do you think you are! You can't come here and two weeks later tell me I've erased my dad. You never knew him"

"You know what" said Eve "I don't need you; you were just something to keep my mind off my mum's death. A distraction; a goal that's all you were. To find my little brother and get to know him and now I wished I hadn't bothered"

Eve stormed off; Jay tried to catch up with her. He genuinely wanted her in his life she was the only real family he had and he didn't want to lose that. Eve eventually calmed down and confided in Jay that she had an anger management problem; Jay understood. He had the same kinds of problems; they made up and Eve announced she had bought a flat on George Street and that Jay was free to move in with her if he wanted


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Eve was looking forward to her date with Peter Beale; the two had met the day previously when Peter was working in the cafe and Eve spilt her tea on him. Eve was ecstatic about the date; she thought he was gorgeous and he seemed really sweet. Putting on her best dress she met him in the Vic; he clearly had not put as much effort into his appearance he was in a jacket and some tatty jeans.

"I really enjoyed tonight" said Peter as he was walking Eve back to her flat following a meal in the Arjee Bahji

"So did I" said Eve taking her keys from her bag "Well, this is me then". She kissed Peter on the cheek and rushed inside; after about 2 minutes there was a knock at the door. It was Peter; he kissed her and they went into the flat

X

Jay was still being quite distant with Abi; to her it seemed like he wasn't satisfied with her but in reality Jay had too much going on to even notice his girlfriend.

"Jay" said Abi catching him on the arm "I need to talk to you now"

"Can't it wait Abs" said Jay impatiently "I'm gonna see Eve"

"But I really need to talk to ya" said Abi trying to pull him back. He ripped her arm from his

"Stop being so bloody clingy" he shouted

Phil found a crying Abi in the middle of the Square and genuinely concerned for the girl he tried to take her to the car lot to see Max but Abi was adamant he couldn't know what was wrong so Phil took her to the archers. Abi was in floods of tears and Phil was now very worried

"If it's my Jay what's done this to you I'll tear him a new one" said Phil passing her a tissue "is it something Jay's done; you can trust me you know"

"Well Jay is responsible in a way" said Abi almost laughing through her tears "I'm pregnant". Abi quickly realised she had just told Phil Mitchell she was pregnant by his sort of son

"Pregnant" said Phil in disbelief "How can you be pregnant; you're Ben's age. You're still a kid"

"Well I am" said Abi; she'd told Phil everything else "Lauren made me do about seventeen tests and they all came back positive. What am I gonna do Mr. Mitchell; I can't tell my dad he'll freak"

"You are not going to panic" said Phil grabbing Abi's shoulders "You say Lauren knows yeah". Abi nodded. "Well, if I pay for you to go private. You can get an abortion"

"But what about Jay" said Abi struggling to take in the news

"You've seen what he's like" said Phil "He couldn't cope with a kid; neither of you could. It wouldn't be fair on you, it wouldn't be fair on Jay and it certainly wouldn't be fair on the kid"

Phil booked Abi in for an abortion for the next week and ordered her not to tell anyone else she was pregnant. Phil couldn't risk losing face around Walford and 14-year old Abi pregnant by his 16-year old son could do just that. That night as Phil was walking home pleased with himself for dodging another bullet he was deeply unaware that a spiteful Glenda was watching him from her car


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Eight **

Eve thought she was now in a proper relationship with Peter; but he had very different ideas. Eve annoyed the hell out of Peter; she was winy and clingy and had tantrums whenever she did not get her own way. Peter desperately wanted to break up with her but hadn't the heart to tell her. Peter remembered that he was once the same he smothered Whitney until she broke up with him. Peter needed to do this before it turned messy

"Hey" said Eve sneaking up on Peter whilst he was at work in R&R "I made us these". She handed Peter a photo of them that Eve had taken in the park the day before "I got them printed"

"Oh, they're lovely" said Peter catching Roxy's eye. She laughed "Err, could you meet me in the Vic later"

"Oh of course" said Eve jumping with excitement "Meet around six". Even her arranging things irritated him

"See ya then" said Peter as Eve ran out

"I hope you're not thinking of breaking up with her" said Roxy sarcastically; Eve was the sort of woman that Roxy hated

"Wouldn't you" said Peter

Later, Peter met Whitney in the cafe. Partly for a catch up Peter hadn't had much chance to see old friends since he got back and partly for advice

"When we were going out" said Peter ignoring Whitney's raised eyebrows "How did you find the courage to tell me... that I was being a needy bastard"

"You just wound me up until I couldn't take it anymore" said Whitney "Things not good between you and Eve then"

"She's picturing me at the altar" said Peter "I just don't think she's the one". Peter exited to the Vic and bumped into Phil on the way. Phil had begun bullying Peter that same way he had bullied Ian; Phil thought Peter was pathetic and weak like Ian but Peter was going to prove Phil wrong

X

Ronnie and Jack were shocked when Glenda turned up at their flat one morning; neither were remotely pleased to see her. No-one in the Square was.

"Leave" said Ronnie "Go and never come back"

"Why do you hate me so much" said Glenda "What did I do"

"Slept with our cousin for a start" said Roxy "D'ya want to know how sick that is? Ronnie and I would never do anything like that". Ronnie looked down at that point; she had done something a lot worse than that

"Look, I know my behaviour wasn't admirable" said Glenda "But trust me I've only come back to get what Phil owes me; I have no interest what so ever. I'll be staying in Kim Fox's BnB until then".

Ronnie and Roxy sighed; why could their mother never do as she was told?

X

Abi felt terrible about having the abortion but Lauren and Phil told her that it was the right thing to do. Abi really wanted to tell Jay but Phil said it's best if he never knew

"I can't keep something like that from him" said Abi "I love him too much"

"You think you love him" said Phil "It's just some teenage crush"

"He's right" said Lauren "There'll be others"

"Oh and how's your boyfriend" said Abi

"Still working on that one" said Lauren

Phil was glad Abi had chosen to have the abortion; if Jay had a kid that would be another person to feed and another that Phil's money would end up supporting. Jay had no idea what Abi had done behind his back and now Eve had settled in he turned his attentions back to his girlfriend. It was a case of too little, too late unfortunately

X

"It's over" said Peter

"What" said Eve in disbelief "No, it can't be"

"I'm really really sorry" said Peter "We're just not right for eachother"

Eve threw her drink all over Peter and stormed out of the Vic. She was going to show Peter Beale never to cross a woman scorned. She was going to make him suffer and make him feel the pain she was feeling right now. Yes, ladies and gentlemen Eve is a first class nutter.

Alfie and Phil were back on speaking terms; although it was frosty. Phil popped round for a chat to try and persuade Kat and Alfie to go back to the Vic; when he arrived he found Alfie staring at a photo of baby Tommy.

"You still think about him" said Phil

"All the time" said Alfie "I know he was here less than a day but I remember every little perfect detail. His little round head, his brown eyes and that birthmark on his left leg I remember it all. He'd have been a lovely looking little boy; fighting off girls. Just like a Moon"

"I know it's not the same" said Phil "But when Kathy took Ben he was only young and I knew every detail of Ben even though I'd known him about six months"

"You get to see your son at least" said Alfie "Tommy's gone". Feeling he was in the way Phil left; after getting the shock of his life from seeing Glenda walking out of the Minute Mart Phil darted over to Ronnie's to get her to make Glenda leave

Phil found Ronnie changing baby James; cute kid. Phil looked fondly at his nephew

"What's this about" said Ronnie

"You're mother" said Phil "I want her out"

"Don't worry I'm working on it" said Ronnie. The phone rang "Could you just change James please". Ronnie answered the phone and started talking to Jack. As Phil was changing James he noticed something very strange; James had a birthmark on his left leg. It hit Phil like a ton of bricks; this was Tommy Moon. Ronnie had baby Tommy; Phil began piecing together what happened in his minds. A baby had been buried that baby must have been James. Phil couldn't understand how his cousin could be so evil

"You look like you've seen a ghost" said Ronnie picking up Tommy; Phil tried to stop her "What the hell is you're problem"

"I know" said Phil "I know that aint you're son"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Abi couldn't face anyone; especially Jay. She just felt so awful about the abortion she wished she had not done it or at least asked Jay for his opinion on the matter. Abi couldn't talk to anyone; Max was too busy looking after Bianca's kids, Tanya was so wrapped up in herself and her wedding to notice her daughters and Lauren had become obsessed with finding Whitney.

"Hey babe" said Jay running towards Abi in the square, he kissed her on the head "I just wanted to know if you wanna come around for dinner at mine tonight"

"Why" said Abi "you've never invited me before" Jay looked hurt

"I just think it'd be nice that's all, and Ben asked me to ask you. He's got some big announcement apparently" said Jay; he noticed the look on Abi's face "Clearly, I've over stepped the mark here"

"No you haven't" said Abi feeling bad after seeing the expression on Jay's face "I'd love to come; what time do you want me over"

"About seven" said Jay practically skipping with excitement. Abi didn't put much effort into her appearance that night despite Jodie's offers of help. Abi just did not want to be there it was going to be so awkward. She and Ben were not speaking anymore; he was so angry that she was going out with Jay and she couldn't look Phil in the eye

Ben was still struggling with coming to terms with his sexuality and especially his ever growing feelings for Jay. Shirley could see his pain and wanted to help him but Ben was insistent that it was something he did himself. That night Ben was planning to admit that he was gay infront of his family; Abi being their threw him a little bit but he continued anyway.

"Everyone" said Ben rising to his feet after everyone had finished their meals "There's something I need to say"

"What is it" said Roxy "Is this why we're here"

"There's something I've wanted to tell you all for a while now" said Ben soldiering on "There's something you all need to know"

"Well don't keep us in suspense" said Phil; his son could be such a drama queen

"I'm gay" said Ben quickly and sitting down fast. Shirley put a comforting arm on his shoulder. Phil just sat in his chair laughing

"What's funny" said Shirley

"Gay" said Phil he was now really laughing "Gay. Me with a gay son. It defies belief"

"Why" said Ben getting angry

"You're a Mitchell" said Phil "You can't be gay Ben; you're a Mitchell"

"But I am" said Ben

"Well have you ever kissed a boy" asked Phil

"No" said Ben

"Then you're not gay" said Phil

"You ignorant pig" said Roxy hugging Ben "Just because he hasn't acted on it does not mean he doesn't have those feelings"

"Well do you" Phil asked Ben; he couldn't get his head around this "Do you have feelings for someone- a boy"

"No" lied Ben aware the person he did have feelings for was giving him a sympathetic look; his eyes as big as ever "No"

"Then as far as I'm concerned you're straight" said Phil

"No Phil" intercepted Shirley "Ben is gay. He told me"

"He told you" said Phil "And you've kept it a secret all this time"

"It wasn't my thing to say" said Shirley. Phil hit her around the mouth. Shirley walked out of the room followed by Heather

X

Abi made her excuses and left and was closely followed by Jay

"I'm done with this" said Jay "You've been such a stroppy mare tonight; you didn't even comfort Ben. I thought he was you're best mate"

"He used to be" said Abi "And I don't care if you break up with me; I was going to break up with you"

"Oh please" said Jay "You practically pushed me into this relationship". Abi slapped him.

"What has happened to you" said Jay "You were so sweet and nice two weeks ago and now you're this soppy cow"

"Things have changed" said Abi

"Oh what what's changed" said Jay

"I ABORTED OUR BABY" screamed Abi. Jay stopped in his tracks; lost for words

X

Getting out of the house Phil bumped into Ronnie; she had baby Tommy Moon with her. Phil had run out of Ronnie's in pure shock the night before having found out about the swap

"Oh look it's miss snatches kids" said Phil as he approached Ronnie

"What" said Ronnie running after him "What are you talking about?"

"That aint you're baby" said Phil "I know"

"How could you possibly know that" said Ronnie; she couldn't believe someone had possibly rumbled her "How the hell can you tell"

"You might've noticed a small birth mark on his right leg" said Phil "Now I was talking to Alfie and he clearly remembers a small birth mark on his baby's right leg"

"Coincidence" said Ronnie turning away from Phil; he pulled her back

"Oh I don't think so" said Phil "I think you swapped you're baby with there's"

"And why would I do that" said Ronnie now shouting "Why would I go and swap my baby with someone else's". This thought had not occurred to Phil; then it hit him. Ronnie's baby was the one that had been buried.

"Because you're baby, the real James, is the one buried at that church" said Phil "I reckon you're baby died and then you went and swapped em"

Ronnie ran away from him crying hysterically. That was it for her time up. Peter Beale walked past Ronnie as she ran off

"Oh scaring female family members now are we" he said; Eve was staring at him from her bedroom window "Run out of people to pick on"

"Oh go away Beale" said Phil "I aint got time for you tonight"

"No one has time for you though do they" said Peter "Sad old drunk"

"What did you call me" said Phil; he had a lot of built up anger and Peter was bringing it right up to the surface "Say that again". Phil grabbed Peter by the neck

"Sad. Old. Stoned. Drunk" said Peter "That's all you are and everyone knows it". Phil punched Peter hard in the mouth knocking him to the floor; what he didn't expect was for Peter to get straight back up and hit Phil back. Michael Moon intercepted the fight

X

**Thank you for the nice reviews. The murder should happen within the next chapter or two but the story does not stop there. It won't be a whodunit we will know who the murderer is straight away. I can also tell you that**

**One person will be falsely accused; there will be some returns including Peggy, Grant, Sam and maybe Sharon**


	9. Suspects and Motives  Reminder

So, so sorry for leaving this story for so long! GCSE revision took over and I'd actually forgotten I'd written the story until it was mentioned in a review. I looked through it and thought what a cracking story I'd written

I'm going to upload Phil's murder chapter in a bit and I'm doing a slight skip so all the motives are sorted and the suspects are named. I can confirm the suspects are:

Ben Mitchell because Phil refuses to accept his sexuality

Jay Mitchell/Brown because Abi told him Phil payed for her abortion

Shirley Carter because Phil cheated on her with Glenda

Ronnie Branning because Phil has discovered the baby swap

Alfie Moon because Phil has evicted him and Kat from the Vic

Peter Beale because Phil drove him out of Walford

Ian Beale because of the years of abuse

Glenda Mitchell because she's a woman scorned

Rainie Cross because Phil refuses her advances

I'm aware that these may differ from the first 8 chapters but I think it will make the story better. So, 9 suspects and only one killer who will it be? Who will kill Phil?


	10. Reactions

**Chapter Ten**

It was an understatement to say that Ricky and Liam Butcher were shocked when on the morning of May 9th 2011 they opened the door of the Archers to find a murdered Phil Mitchell laying in a pool of blood at the bottom of the pit. It came as a shock to little Liam who had thought Phil was the closest thing the square had to a gangster whilst the sight of Phil in the pit brought back memories for Ricky that he'd rather forget; the night Grant discovered Phil's affair with Sharon

Ricky called the police and as Jay turned up for work Ricky instructed Jay to keep Liam away, Jay ran away from the scene and was sick on Lauren Branning's shoes. Soon a crowd was gathering outside the Archers as a traumatised Ricky and Liam answered questions from DCI Marsden

"_A murder with a murderer unknown; a whodunit one would say" _she said surveying the scene _"Always knew that Phil Mitchell would go with a bang"_

"_More of a thud mam" _said DS Campbell; both police officers would not pretend that they were sorry to see the end of Phil Mitchell but the job at hand needed doing. Marsden and Campbell gasped as a female police officer got out of her car

"_Never thought I'd be back here" _said chief inspector Kate Morton; former wife of Phil Mitchell _"What's the—"_. Kate stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed who the corpse was. She looked sick and backed off gasping to herself

Shirley Carter ran to the scene followed by Heather, Julie and her recently returned son Deano.

"_Mum come back you don't wanna see this" _he said dragging his mother away from the scene _"Mum please". _But maybe Shirley had already seen and this was all an act

Ben Mitchell fell weak at the news pushing Billy and Roxy away he hid under the snooker table at home refusing to come out. Was Ben also hiding from the police?

Jay kept on being sick and could not stop crying; Abi did her best to comfort him but she herself was in shock. Why exactly is Jay more upset than anyone else?

Twisted Peter Beale laughed when he heard although Jane believed it was laughter down to nerves as Peter's behaviour had become sicker and sicker over the past few weeks. Was Peter covering his tracks?

Ian Beale actually broke down in tears when he heard. Was it a guilty conscience?

Glenda Mitchell shrugged it off when told; Phil didn't care for her so why should she suddenly care for him if he's dead? Maybe, if Glenda didn't care about Phil could she have killed him without a second thought?

Ronnie stayed tucked away all day with baby "James", was she also hiding?

Alfie just was worried about the pub and took the opportunity to move him and his family back into the pub. Phil's death is the only reason why Alfie is back in. Could Alfie have done him in just to get back in the Vic?

Rainie Cross just went on a mad drink and drugs bender. Drinking to forget maybe?

Thanks to Dot Branning, Jodie Gold and Zainab Masood the police had a strong list of suspects on who may have wanted to do Phil in. The weapon used to kill Phil was located next to him in the pit, it was a hammer. A hammer with a blood stain on it that when tested proved it wasn't Phil's. Who could be so careless and have the police found the killer already?


	11. Behaviour

**Chapter Twelve**

There was no doubt it; the murder of Phil Mitchell sent shockwaves around Albert Square. Some celebrated the passing of a much feared and secretly loathed man whilst other mourned the loss of a good man and father. All around the square the only question on people's mind was: Who killed Phil Mitchell?

"_Lauren" _whispered Peter Beale to Lauren Branning as she walked by his house; his face was bloodied and bruised still _"Psss, Lauren"_

"_What do you want" _Lauren said approaching her ex-boyfriend _"I told you to stay away from me; you're a physco"_

"_I'm not" _said Peter _"Please Lauren I need a favour. Come inside". _Lauren reluctantly followed her ex into his house. As he turned around she suddenly remembered why she had once liked him so much. He'd never been afraid to show his emotions. _"What's wrong" _she asked him

"_Lauren, I know you hate me but if you did this I'd be grateful forever" _Lauren gave him a fearful look _"I want you to give me a false alibi for the police" _he finished

"_Oh my god" _she said _"I knew it; It was you! You can stick your alibi where the sun doesn't shine"_. Peter grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back but she slapped him

"_Lauren, it wasn't me" _he said desperately

"_Then why do you need a false alibi" _said Lauren

"_Because, the night it happened, I went on a massive bender" _said Peter putting his head in his hands _"No one knew and if the police find that out they'll think I killed Phil"_

"_So, it wasn't you" _said Lauren

"_Lauren. You know me better than anyone you'd know if I was capable of murder" _said Peter

"_Right, what's the alibi" _she asked

"_I need you to say we spent the night together" _said Peter. Lauren agreed and left. Peter went back to sleep; he hadn't had much the previous night. He could have sworn there was someone in his room wiping his head with a tissue.

...

Kat thought Alfie was acting quite bizarrely he'd go squinty whenever the subject was brought up in the pub and he was obsessed with taking the washing to the launderette. Kat, suspicious, decided to have a look through the laundry. She was shocked when she found a bloodied shirt within the mix. Shocked she stuffed it back in before Alfie knew she had found it

Heather and Deano knew Shirley didn't have it in her to kill Phil but they were doubtful over Ben who had barricaded himself in his room and refused to answer questions for the police

Eve grew more obsessed with Peter by the day and this was not helped by the amount of time he was spending with Lauren whilst they were planning the false alibi. Eve overheard their conversation and decided that she was going to get Lauren out of the way. Peter Beale was going to pay for breaking her heart.

Tanya knew Rainie had a chequered past but she doubted that her sister killed Phil; as far as Tanya was aware Rainie spent that night with their mother Cora. However Tanya learnt from Cora that Rainie never visited that night. Where had Rainie really been?

Jay was slowly falling further and further into a decline. He was not eating or sleeping leaving Abi very concerned. She decided to phone Dawn to try and get her to get through to Jay. Jay heard Abi talking to Dawn and said he didn't want anyone else to know what was going on and hung up the phone. What did Jay have to hide?

Jane knew her ex-husband was a lot of things but a killer? No way. Ian was about as capable of murder as Dot Branning was able to refrain from gossiping. But when Ian began to change his story of where he was Jane's suspicions arose

Ronnie refused to even discuss Phil's murder and was just glad no one living but her knew that she had switched Tommy and James around. Jack was just worried about his wife as he had been before Phil was murdered. However when Jack discovered a photo of the Mitchell family with Phil's face etched off in Ronnie's belongings he began to think there was something more to her behaviour

Roxy was shocked to find out Glenda had packed her stuff and left Walford and was convinced her mother had done a bunk to avoid a arrest

Meanwhile, DCI Marsden received the DNA Test results. The blood on the hammer belonged to...

...

...

...

...

Peter Beale

/

**Yes. It's Peter's DNA this does not necessarily mean that he is the killer though**


	12. Return

**Chapter Fourteen**

**I've decided to write as if this was a script for an EastEnders episode, will make it much easier that way**

**...**

**Max**: You!

**DCI Marsden**: Nice to see you again Mr. Branning

**Vanessa**: What's going on babe?

**Max**: Old Bill

**DCI Marsden**: Just house to house

**Vanessa**: Look we've already answered your questions. We were in the pub when it happened

**DCI Marsden: **It's Lauren I've come to speak to actually

**Max: **Well, she don't know anything

**DCI Marsden: **We'll say. Ah hello Lauren

**Lauren: **Hi

**DCI Marsden: **We need to talk about your statement

**Max: **Why hers?

**Vanessa: **Max, calm down

**Max: **Na! I aint having this! Why her?

**Lauren: **Becuase I was with Peter when Phil was murdered. I can prove it wasn't him

**DCI Marsden: **We arrested Mr. Beale last night he's been in police cells all night

**Max: **Peter? You're having a laugh aint ya

**DCI Marsden: **I wish we were. His DNA was found on the murder weapon (**Abi **and **Jay **walk into the room; Jay stops at the sight of the police)

**Abi: **Who's DNA?

**Max: **Can you too come back later please

**Abi: **Yeah, sure. C'mon Jay

**DCI Marsden: **Now Ms. Branning. Let's talk about when and where you last saw Peter

**Lauren: **I went round to his. He'd upset me during the day just made a few nasty comments. I went to confront him, we had a row, then for some reason I kissed him

**DCI Marsden: **And then what

**Lauren: **We slept together

(In The Vic)

**Pat: **I've known that boy since the day he was born, he's not a killer

**Kat: **You knew Janine the same amount and look at her

**Julie: **He always seemed such a nice boy

**Billy: **He is

**Pat: **I just can't picture it. Why would he want to kill Phil anyway?

**Kat: **Phil had a knack for winding people up. Anyone that can make my Alfie angry

**Alfie: **Christian! Any news

**Christian: **Well they haven't charged him yet but they haven't let him go either. G&T please Alfie. A large one

**Syed: **He's really cut up about this

**Eddie: **Well he's bound to be

(Back at the Branning's)

**DCI Marsden: **Thank you Lauren, you've been very helpful. I'll see myself out

**Max: **You really are stupid aren't ya?

**Lauren: **Oh don't start dad!

**Max: **Get back here! Lauren! After all I've done for that girl

**Vanessa: **Should I ring Tanya?

**Max: **Still in Ibiza with Greg. She is gonna kill me. She leaves for two weeks and her daughter becomes chief witness in a murder case

**Vanessa: **They don't even know if it was Peter

**Max: **Well who else is it gonna be babe? They've got him on the forensics. And that stupid cows defending him (Max storms out of the house)

**Vanessa: **Dinner for two then eh Oscar?

(In the Square)

**Fatboy: **P-dog? Na! Can't be right

**Mercy: **Peter a murderer! It's laughable

**Fatboy: **He aint gonna survive in jail

**Whitney: **Oh it's not worth thinking about. He must be so scared

(At the police station, Ian and Jane meet with Peter in his cells)

**Ian: **How are you holding up?

**Peter: **Oh I'm fine! I just love being falsely accused of murder

**Jane: **Your dads just trying to help love

**Peter: **Yeah well I don't want it. They must know I didn't do this

**Ian: **They have to let you go soon. I mean if you were with Lauren then they can place your whereabouts at the time

**Peter: **I must've been set up

**Jane: **By whom?

**Peter: **I've got a fairly good idea

(Scene cuts to Eve, Jay and Abi in the park. Jay is sat on a park bench; Eve and Abi are buying a drink)

**Eve: **How's he doing?

**Abi: **Not great

**Eve: **I bet your loving this

**Abi: **Excuse me

**Eve: **Well he seems to have forgotten that you aborted his child

**Abi: **Shut up

**Eve: **Just because he has doesn't mean I haven't

**Abi: **Get off me!

**Jay: **Abi?

**Abi: **I'll be over in a minute (in a whisper to Eve) just leave me alone

**Eve: **No chance

(Back at the Vic people are remembering Phil)

**Mo: **It was Christmas Day... the same day Pauline Fowler died... Minty fell off a ladder and Phil has to dress up as Santa and give out presents to the little kids. He looked a right picture

**Jean: **Oh I remember that! Can't say I had much time for the man myself

**Kat: **You and me both darling. Oh my god (Kat drops a champagne bottle. Everyone looks around in shock)

**Peggy: **Oh that's it! Have a laugh at my son's expense


	13. Bail

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Alfie: **P-Peggy?

**Peggy: **Well who did you think it was? I see your back behind my bar then

**Mo: **We never meant anything malicious Peggy. Just remembering Phil that's all

**Peggy: **I bet you are (Pat enters)

**Pat: **Peggy?

**Peggy: **Oh Pat!

**Pat: **C'mon I'm taking you back to mine (Pat and Peggy exit)

**Kat: **I didn't expect that

**Eddie: **Why wouldn't she come back? Her son's been murdered

**Tyler: **Who is she exactly?

**Mo: **Phil Mitchell's mother. And if I know Peggy Mitchell she aint gonna rest until she finds out who killed her son

**Poppy: **That Peter kid?

**Kat: **No, it's more likely George Trott than Peter flaming Beale

**Mo: **Well if everyone's so convinced it isn't him why hasn't he been released from the police station yet

...

**Pat: **So, how are you? I know stupid question

**Peggy: **I just can't get my head around this. I mean I know more than most Phil winds people up but for someone to kill him

**Pat: **How did Grant and Sam take the news?

**Peggy: **Sam's devastated. I had to stop Grant coming, I was gonna bring him but once we heard Peter Beale had been arrested I couldn't bring Grant. He would've killed Ian with one look at him

**Pat: **You don't really think it was Peter do you?

**Peggy: **Oh I don't know. I'm going with innocent until proven guilty at the moment. How has Ben taken the news?

**Pat: **I don't know. I haven't seen him for a while. Shirley and Ben haven't come out of the house once. Heather's there I assume she's looking after them but I bet they're in a bad way.

**Peggy: **Right, well, first stop is the house then. Has anyone managed to contact Lisa and Louise yet?

**Pat: **I've tried and so has Dot but no one know where she's gone

...

**Jack: **Ron? Ronnie?

**Ronnie: **What?

**Jack: **You OK? You've been acting weird for days

**Ronnie: **Jack, my cousin has just been murdered do you really expect me to be all happy and cheerful

**Jack: **Oh yeah cos you and Phil were so close weren't ya

**Ronnie: **It aint about that and you know it

**Jack: **Well if you're so concerned about Ben why don't you go and see him

**Ronnie: **No

**Jack: **Right well then you're just being difficult

...

**Deano: **How's mum?

**Heather: **Not great. Ben?

**Deano: **Crying again

**Heather: **Well it's to be expected I suppose (Door bell rings) Peggy!

**Peggy: **Hello Heather. D'you mind if I come in?

**Heather: **No, No of course not. Ben'll be delighted to see you

**Peggy: **Where is he?

**Deano: **Barricaded himself in his room. I've tried but he just won't come out

**Peggy: **Right well I'll sort him out

...

**Eve: **How's your murderer boyfriend

**Lauren: **He's not my boyfriend and he is a murderer

**Eve: **Well the evidence would suggest otherwise

**Lauren: **Well the evidence must be wrong

**Eve: **How can forensics be wrong?

**Lauren: **Well they must be. Anyway, he can't have killed Phil because he was with me

**Eve: **Yeah, we've only your word for that

**Lauren: **What D'you mean?

**Eve: **Say someone saw Peter leaving The Archers the night Phil was killed

**Lauren: **Well who did?

**Eve: **Me

...

**Abi: **Jay c'mon at least eat something

**Lola: **You'll be making yourself ill

**Jay: **I don't want anything

**Lola: **Well you're having it even if I have to force it down you

**Jay: **Just leave me alone alright? (JAY storms out)

**Lola: **He is edging closer to a mental breakdown every day. Why? It's not even like Phil was his real dad?

**Abi: **Yeah but he saw Phil as a dad. Jay's real father died and then his new found one dies as well he must feel as if everyone he loves just dies. His mum, his gran everyone

**Lola: **You're still here

**Abi: **Jay doesn't love me

**Lola: **Yes he does

**Abi: **Well let's just get back to looking after him because none of the other Mitchells seem remotely bothered about him

**Lola: **Well that's because he isn't a blood relative

...

**Officer: **Peter Beale

**Peter: **Oh what now?

**Officer: **You've been granted bail

**Peter: **Someone's come up with 250 grand. Who?

**Officer: **Blonde lady. Early 40's. Quite attractive

(Officer leads Peter out of his cell and into the visitor's room)

**Peter: **Dad! You got 250 grand?

**Ian: **Not me

**Peter: **Well who then?

**Sharon Rickman: **I did. Because I believe your innocent

...

**OK, hope that pleased you all after a stupidly long break and until someone reviewed this story the other day I had forgotten all about it. So hopefully plenty of cliff-hangers for you in this chapter. Sorry if it's a bit crap but I had forgotten quite a lot of large details**


End file.
